El Sol Existe Para Todos
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: ¿Aburrimiento en la casa española?Don't worry!La belga ara que Antonio vuelva a cantar para todos!¿o sera el ingles bajo amenaza?-anexa a Hey! Soul Sister...tomenlo como una segunda parte!-la dedicacion...¡¿Pero a quien se la dedica Antonio!


Ei gente! Tras los comentarios en la de _Hey! Soul Sister_, he decidido hacer una segunda parte.

Respecto a lo de la traducción de aquella canción, no era del traductor de Google, que se que va mas mal que yo en Ingles, si no que lo había sacado de música punto com, y si,se que tiene menos coherencia del que los españoles tengamos un ministro de trabajo (perdón,pero es que en cierto modo,la cola del INEM supera la muralla china,seguramente), pero esta vez, mirare (aun que no me de la gana,es que soy muy muy vaga) y como me se la canción de memoria (que esa vez esta en español) corregiré las faltas.

Sin mas demora,espero que os vaya a gustar,y como siempre,el link para ver/escuchar la canción estará al final. A! Y gracias a esas personas que comentaron la historia anterior!^^

Espero que os guste!^^

* * *

><p><em>El Sol Existe Para Todos<em>

_(3+2 son los que quieren a Antonio,¿y el a quien quiere?)_

* * *

><p>La reunión esta vez se celebró en la casa del español,que había accedido a cambio de que no le rompieran nada de la casa,y eso le había subrayado muy bien para sus dos amigos. En cierto modo, Antonio tenia mariposas en el estomago,por el hecho de que había decidido no volver a hablar con ninguna nación por el hecho que le daba miedo que aquel que le gustaba había pillado o no la indirecta que le había mandado,sin saber,que aquel mensaje también se enteraron algunas naciones mas.<p>

En aquellos instantes,la reunión ya había acabado desde hacia como cinco minutos y el español había salido a ver como iba el huerto,dejando al cargo a su hija María a cuidar de la casa y de que no hicieran mas que ver la televisión. Empezó a llover y tubo que meterse en la casa y dejarlo para mañana,topando con un panorama de autentico aburrimiento ya que se habían puesto el programa de tele cinco donde la gente estaba chillando como en un partido de fútbol. Dejo que su hija se fuera a la casa de su hermana. Emma le cogió el brazo y lo hizo sentarse en su sillón.

-Antonio,nos aburrimos,y como anfitrión que eres,estas en la obligación de hacer algo para matar a don Aburrimiento,cantanos algo-lo dijo como si fuera una orden,y las demás naciones secundaron la decisión de la joven

-¡No voy a volver a cantar!-se quejo el español hinchando los mofletes como un niño-¡que el austriaco toque algo con su violín,que para algo se lo compro!¡Soy España,no Justin Bieber!

-Si lo haces,a cambio te doy unos Waffles- intento convencerlo con sus dulces

-Esta vez no lo are por dulces...no caeré tan bajo-aun que quisiera volver a comerlos

-Si no lo haces, te are comer mis scones- dijo el ingles,haciendo que todos tragasen duro...aquel razonamiento aria racionar hasta a un extraterrestre,y aquello estaba demostrado con el pobre Tony

-Va...Vale...pero no cocines,por favor,que cocine Bel-Bel pero tu no...-Dijo temblando aclaro la garganta e busco en su cabeza una canción. Encontró una que bueno...quizás le gustase a la gente-Esta también se la dedico a mi persona especial

_En esta mañana gris, en esta casa _

_Que ahora de verdad es sólo mía _

_Reconozco que eres la única persona que conozco _

_Que mirando a una persona la conoce _

_Y mirándola le habla por primera vez _

_Concediéndose una verdadera pausa _

_Una pausa de los juicios y prejuicios _

_Una pausa de la primera impresión _

_Que aunque arriesgándose a equivocarse _

_Prueba a preguntarse _

_Si a esa persona realmente _

_Llegara algún día a quererla_

Cuando había comenzado a cantar sin la guitarra,la belga había ido corriendo a por la guitarra del español. Se la había dado,y el español no había parado la canción, la afino. Empezó a tocarla mientras que seguía con la canción.

_Tu que llenas tu miradas solo de cariño_

_Y no quieres saber_

_De batallas de odio, de venganza y de rencor_

_Y te enternecen todos mis defectos_

_Tú te ríes solamente junto a mí_

_Junto a quien sabe reír pero de corazón_

_Tú que te apartas tan a menudo_

_Y me quieres más de lo que hago yo conmigo_

_Transcendió el concepto de un error_

_Lo que universalmente, todo el mundo siempre llama..._

_Que llama amor_

Lovino se quedo embobado al igual que Arthur viendo como el español tocaba la guitarra,mientras que el ruso se había sentado y escuchaba atentamente la canción. Otra vez una dedicación a aquel afortunado que era poseedor del corazón de Antonio,de quien recibiría sus sonrisas y sus tomates cultivados con cariño. La gente seguía preguntarse quien seria el que ocupa la mente del español de tal forma,porque recibir canciones de el,era hermoso.

_Te paro ante el atardecer_

_Y te miro a los ojos_

_Y te veo morir_

_En todo tu infierno me pierdo_

_¿Por qué no te dejas salvar, por qué no?_

_Y niego el peor pensamiento_

_Evoco mi mejor recuerdo_

_Espero el dolor_

_Lo conviertas en oro_

_Por qué el sol existe para todos_

Nadie se podría imaginar,bueno, la húngara imaginaba que si, que Antonio tuviera 3 pretendientes... mas uno. Pero ese uno...bueno...nadie podría decir si se llamara pretendiente o amigo salido. Si...Francia también iba detrás de España. El lo conocía como la palma de su mano,habían sido amigos desde que tenía memoria,pero no se imaginaba de quien podría ser el enamorado de Antonio. Era muy fácil disfrazar lo que sentía,siendo un pervertido de lo que no había en este mundo ni en el otro y también siendo uno de sus mejores amigos.

_Lo que tu y yo sabemos_

_Supero hace tiempo_

_Cada ciencia, lógica, concepto y_

_Comentario de filosofía eremita_

_Lo que tú no sabes_

_Y que quiero tu comprendas_

_Es lo insustituible_

_Y solo tuyo que es..._

_El don de la vida_

Emma escuchaba atentamente desde la cocina,que gracias a dios estaba al lado del salón. Ella era buena amiga de Antonio,aun que no le acompañara de fiesta con sus amigos. Le encantaba escuchar a su querido español cantar. Si,querido,porque ella también amaba a España,y no,no era un amor fraternal como el que decia la gente...era el otro tipo de amor...quería saber quien era a la persona a la que cantaba...era persona afortunada,que había logrado algo que ella intentaba conseguir desde hacia tiempo. Pero ella se contentaba de estar siempre a su lado y que el sonriese.

_Te paro ante el atardecer_

_Y te miro a los ojos_

_Y te veo morir_

_En todo tu infierno me pierdo_

_¿Por qué no te dejas salvar, por qué no?_

_Y niego lo negable_

_Río lo posible_

_Cuido el recuerdo y me olvido de mí_

_Y pierdo el momento_

_Esperando que sólo_

_Perdiéndolo ahora te quedes aquí_

Ellos suspiraban por el español,se preguntaban quien amaba el, lo amaban en secreto, mientras que Antonio cerraba los ojos y llenaba la estancia con una dulce melodía. No quería ver el rostro de su persona especial. Esperaba tener la ocasión de decirle lo que sentía,pero para aquello,el si que conocía la palabra "vergüenza". Odiaba conocerla en aquellos instantes y no poder decirle lo que sentía y solo brindar una hermosa amistad.

_Te paro ante el atardecer_

_Y te miro a los ojos_

_Y te veo morir_

_En todo tu infierno me pierdo_

_¿Por qué no te dejas salvar, por qué no?_

_Y niego el peor pensamiento_

_Evoco mi mejor recuerdo_

_Espero el dolor_

_Lo conviertas en oro_

_Por qué el sol existe para todos_

Al acabar,los que estaban en la sala aplaudieron. Emma sacudió la cabeza antes de entrar en la sala y servir su postre. La belga,como la otra vez,obligo a su hermano a que pusiera las maquinas para echarse unos video juegos. Elizabeta esta harta de tanto misterio con el amante secreto del español. Cogió su sartén de la nada y con ella señalo al hispano,que empezó a sudar frío al ver a Hungría de aquella forma.

-¡Di quien es al que le dedicas la canción!

-Elizaveta...tranquila mujer...mi persona especial ya lo sabrá...no tienen el resto por que meterse y lo sabes...y deja de señalarme con eso...da miedo...

-¡pero...!

-de peros nada-dijo el levantando y cogiendo un micro-¿Quien canta conmigo la de Bon Jovi?

-¡El Gran Yo por supuesto!-dijo Gilbert enseguida,cogiendo el otro-a cambio,una de Rammstein

Al final,todo termino como en aquella reunión:entre risas,cantos,algún intento de violación del francés a alguien, los postres belgas y dudas.

¿A quien ama Antonio?

* * *

><p>Y esa es la famosa pregunta que quiero que me respondan.<p>

Ruego que nadie me pregunte de quien esta enamorado,yo solo quiero saber vuestras opiniones de quien esta enamorado Antonio. Puede ser de entre los por ahora cinco, a uno que no este enamorado de España. Todas las proposiciones, quiero que te mueras autora, comentarios, publicidad y gritos fan girl son aceptados menos un "Antonio esta enamorado de su sombra"

La canción es esta:el sol existe para todos de Tiziano Ferro unan separaciones: http : / www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=2LkxXoLH758

Espero que esta vez este mejor que la anterior...uf...me he propuesto a ser una cosa que explicare en mi perfil!

espero que les haya gustado!^^ espero que comenten!^^

Agur Guztioi^^


End file.
